Two Loves
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Kakashi fights to not show the despair that having a relationship with your student causes to Sakura.  Naruto fights Neji for his beloved Hinata. But in the end will one accident cause them all to come together
1. To Find A Ignorant Beginning

Two loves. One just dead within the flames of ignorance and one illegal and taboo. Two loves that cannot be. Two loves that make it through the worse. Two loves who find the one.

"Sakura we shouldn't be doing this in the classroom."

She ignored her lover and continued to kiss him. No matter where they were if it was private she took her chance to be in his warmth. He held the teenage girl in his lap. No matter what it was he couldn't deny her requests. He pulled away really quick.

"Sakura, what if we get caught?"

She looked down and to the side. It was true sensei and student was completely out of the question. But what if they could show people that it wasn't just his lead of her naive mind. If only they could. Sadly in this world full of hate and indescribable strangeness such as theirs would not allow it. You must follow the path that is given to you or you fail in society.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A unknown student called from outside the door.

Sakura dashed from his lap and into the closet faster then a bewildered animal. Kakashi stood stretching his arms. Another day interrupted with thoughts of worry and need. Why couldn't they just be in a accepting world that would allow even the most strange of love. The love that nobody would accept. He took the knob in hand in sighed. Once he opened the door their privacy would be visible to even the most trouble. The society they knew so well. The teenage girl fruitfully entered the dark room. She skipped to his breathe and smiled. Her blond locks pranced amongst her neck and bounced from the platform of her shoulders. One lock perfectly straight out front of her face.

"Oh sensei!. I have to tell you about the dance." Ino sang.

She spoke quickly as to not get a disproving word from the silver haired man. Sakura held all force not to jump out from her hidden place and take Ino's neck in hand. Who wouldn't if she was flirting with your boyfriend/sensei.

"Ino, it's way past after school and your still here." Kakashi stated with a tired yawn.

She smirked and put a finger to her lip. A taut giggle forced from her throat.

"Well you know, because I want to be around you."

With that Ino left only a trail of whispers behind her. The trail of a traitor. She danced down the hall and took a turn disappearing from his sight. He shut the door and opened the closet door.

"We've got to be more careful." He whispers to Sakura.

—

Naruto walked the streets unworthy of much. Nights without a home and only window to watch. He didn't mind the cold nights or the chill of the wind. To him it was like it talked to him through the breeze. The earth merely showing him he can withstand more then any person. But that wasn't what mattered to the blond child that roamed the streets for company. The only thing that mattered was that he got to see her happiness. Just to see her smile before her cousin hid her form him. Naruto only wished to breath the same air as her and watch her laugh. Just to watch her lip curve into a show of delight. That was what mattered.

So as he whistled a off tune and stared in the window of a royal manner he remembered his reason for living on. The reason that kept him going no matter what the cause. Hinata.

—

As dawn rose Sakura shifted from her side and snuggled amongst his chest. Pressing her cheek to the muscular body she knew so well. He churned in his sleep a little and settled his arm around her. This she wanted every morning. Just to wake to him like a normal couple. To smell his scent everywhere in her home with delight. But it's just torture to her mind. Just to whisper into her ear that nobody would really be there if she screamed. That she truly is all alone. She could reach out for him, but will he see her. That's a question she asks daily.

"Sakura it's a Saturday do you just want to stay here for a bit, or may I make you breakfast?"

She never answered she just hid her pain within the folds of her passion. To cover it up and make him think that they are merely a happy couple with a smile dressed on their faces. She was shocked by the hand that pressed on her hair. He looked into her eyes and gave a sad smile.

"I wish I could just be with you no matter the consequences, but I don't want to hurt you."

His words stabbed her in the heart. She took that all to well into offense. She had heard those words before repeatedly. How many more secrets would she have to hold. She pounced up from her laying position and held the blanket to her chest as she stood. Kakashi sat up and took his face in hands.

"You act as if I'm the only one that feels the pain and regret. I can see it in your face. You hide your emotions from me. I just want to know, but it's all ignored. I can't stand this, you aren't the big hero!" Sakura shouts.

Kakashi slides a finger over his scar. All the times he had failed them, all the times he couldn't stay by there sides.

"Your the one that has all the regret and guilt. I hide it a little, but you pretend that I'm you and I can't-"

Kakashi pressed his lips to hers. She went dead silent, but not through her lips. The only thing though that truly alarmed her was tear that streaked down his face. The tear of **regret**. A tear that she herself knew so well. A tear that she had shared. That was another now that she him shared.

(→_**Up next will the two couples fall into despair.**_←)


	2. To Find Innocence

The light flickered on and the shades peeled away from the window. Hinata peered out to wave to her admirer only to find a empty street corner. Neji stood behind her a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry. He's gone."

Hinata did not budge, but simply ignored her cousin. If she could ignore him would he go away. If she could ignore him would Naruto be here with her now. If she didn't give in to her families ignorance would their be a blond sleeping in her bed. Would there be a ring on her finger. She did not know and that scared her. Not only was she boxed within her home, but boxed within herself.

"Neji, who has father prepared me to marry?" She asks.

"A man with not much wealth. But he has experience so as to help you with the businesses you will soon own."

Hinata slides her hand down the glass of the window and cocks her head toward him.

"So he is of nothing, but a nuisance. Sounds like someone I know-"

"You are not marrying that mutt that peeps on you as you sleep." Neji interrupted.

Hinata could not understand Neji's doings. He merely wants to protect his family. He knows that Naruto is a troublemaker and he doesn't want Hinata to be in a troubled situation.

"Hinata, yo Hinata. I got a gift for you!" Shouted a boy from outside.

Hinata glanced at the street corner where Naruto stood. What he held was a bouquet of flowers. In a cold night without home he only cared to make her happy.

"Foolish boy. Might as well bring him a meal for the trouble." Neji stated before walking out of the room.

—

The bell rang for the last period. Student stalked out of the room with excited eyes. All so eager to run home and play their video games without a care. Not to worry what poor 17 year old Sakura had to worry about. To go home only to worry about grades and homework. Once everyone was believed to leave Kakashi shut the door. He couldn't even email a certain person without shutting the door and switching off the lights.

Kakashi: So how are you?

Ding

Sakura: I finished the days work in sixth so now I have the rest day.

Ding

Kakashi: Well that's good. Mind if I come over around seven?

Ding

Sakura: No I don't mind. Want me to make you dinner?

The door opens and he slams the laptop shut. The principal walks in holding a piece of mail. She has a distinct smell of distress.

"Looks like another love letter, you gotta get these things to stop. This one might not be one, but it's quiet annoying."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama" He replies meekly.

She turns away from him and sighs. Her hand reaching for the door knob. The visible shaking making her own eyes search her as if a foreign experiment.

"The day will come you do find the one true love. And if so don't let anyone separate you two, no matter who she/he may be."

With a closing last few words Tsunade leaves shutting the door. A symbol of his closing mind. His tunnel vision, something that would cause a immense amount of trouble. Trouble that would make everything turn upside down. He picks the envelope up within his grasp and peers at the sender. Another Hyuga Clan request, last time it was over Hinata's grades. He simply throws it in the nearest trash. Disposing of it quickly so that he may come back to the conversation between him and his lover.

He lifts the lid once again and reads Sakura's latest messages.

Sakura: Hello?

Ding

Kakashi: I'm comieng over there.

Sakura read the new message and was quiet frightened. Not just the fact that he decided last minute to rush over also the fact that he had misspelled something even he would have a fit over. So Sakura sat inpatient to no wait. She wiggled in her seat, she needed him now. She had to find the cause of his fright as well.

—

Naruto took the food gladly and told Neji specifically that the flowers needed to be put into water. The whole of time he ate he stared up at Hinata even when making a mess of the bento box.

Hinata giggled full of blushes as he spilled food all over himself being to busy to stare at her. Just these trivial things were what kept them going. Nothing big or important just the silent conversations that their eyes carried on. A simple love that not most could keep going, just these two could hold this kind of love. A love so everlasting that no one could separate them. A love that doesn't evolve around sexual attraction. A love out of true sincerity. A love where you could trust the other half completely. A innocent love.

(→_**Up next will the two couples fall into despair.**_←)


	3. To Find Betrayal

Sakura stared out the window eager for her lover to arrive. Her phone pressed to her chest as it repeated the voice mail loop. Two hours since he told her in a incorrect way that he would be there immediately. It was only a 20 minute drive there so what was it that had stopped him? Had he gotten into a accident? Had he left her? Or did he simply come to his senses and waited tell their real meeting. Sakura turned and lifted the phone to her eyes in the darkness that surrounded her.

"Sakura?"

She nearly dropped the phone. Her eyes bolted to the door where he stood holding a bouquet of assorted flowers. Sakura ran to him looping her arms around his waist. Kakashi almost fell over from her shock reaction. Although knowing that anyone right now could walk by and see them he wrapped his arms around her as well. The flowers pressed against her back. The wrapping loudly smacking as if trying to get her to notice.

"God you made me so worried." She cried into the wrinkles of his leather jacket.

He patted her hair down slowly as if his hand was trying to coed her in relaxation. He placed his mouth in the crook of her neck and took in her smell. Her natural cherry smell. Her small hands holding him as if she had seen a ghost. Her pink hair laying out around his face and hiding the little light around them from his eyes. Her soul just merely held in his heart by a thread. One false move and he could lose her forever. One false move and he could land himself in prison. One false move and he could hurt her.

"Sorry I was gone so long, the line for these things was a little long."

Sakura merely responded with a nod of her head. She didn't want the moment to end. He was so close. He could smell her. He was smelling her, what would she do now. If she ruined it she didn't know what she would do with herself. She was intoxicated, addicted, in love, with him.

Kakashi unsure of his next action slid the patting hand down her back to the side of her arm. He held her hand within his own. Breathing her scent he lifted his face to meet eyes. His lonesome mismatched eyes. He pulled out the flowers from behind her and sat down on the table next to the door. After setting them down he took her cheek in hand.

"Your such a guilty treat."

His lips pressed against hers. It wasn't just a normal kiss like in every movie or novel. Not just some kiss without a meaning. This was a kiss with emotions hidden within, packed, and pressed for attraction. Emotions such as regret and misery that could not be riddance with easily.

Ino grumbled from underneath her breathe. The stood there so openly and she couldn't stand it. She had caught hints of Sakura's crush, but she never thought it would go so far. So far that she would turn their sensei into a pedophile. She was utterly disgusted. It was all Sakura's fault in her mind. It was her intentions that turned there sensei into foul manner. And that wasn't all wrong. Ino took out her camera took pictures of there colliding lips and them slowly shedding clothing as they made way into the room.

—

"Hinata."

"Father."

The two bowed in each others presence.

"We have your new husband in view. He will e here tomorrow. If not we have something that might change his mind about you."

"Father I don't-"

"Hinata lets not fight over this again."

He left her room. Leaving Hinata to look out the window to her one and only love.

—

Tuesday she woke up without a man laying next to her. Like normal. If only they didn't have to hide their relationship he would be sleeping next to her. She could make him breakfast every morning. She could feel the normal family growing into their own joined home.

Kakashi woke up and hurriedly ran to the ringing bell. Ino looked him up and down. She smirked at his half nakedness. She handed him the vanilla folder and turned with a flip of the hair. He shut the door extremely confused. He opened the folder first pulling out a letter.

Dear Hatake,

We ask you too take our daughters hand in marriage. Your efficient in the skills her husband must require. If you deny I request I would take a second to rethink after seeing the photos that lay in the folder.

Sincerely,

Hyuga Family

He lifted the pictures out to meet Sakura and him on the verge of love making. And the pictures of their love making. He took in his first reaction and began to tear the pictures. It came to him after though that they probably made copies.

"Hello."

"Yes, this Hatake Kakashi may I speak to the head of the Hyuga family?"

"Just a moment please, I will connect you with him."

"This is the head of the Hyuga family?"

"Are you fucking crazy! What kind of deal is this! Leave the love of my life for a few pictures so that I may marry your rich daughter!"

"See you don't see how serious this really is. If we send these pictures to the principal and authorities who knows what could happen. Perhaps you could merely get fired or you'll be in prison for rape and or murder."

"Wait I never murdered-"

"You finally get it."

"Let Sakura go you bastard!"

"Do you even meaning of that word, born out of wedlock is the meaning. I was not ."

"No more of these stupid fucking games!"

"I'm sorry, but if you do not marry my daughter we will send the pictures along with a pink haired little souvenir."

He hung up on Kakashi then. Sakura was the same age, how could he do that. It's like slashing your own daughters throat.

(→_**Up next will the two couples fall into despair.**_←)


	4. To Find Trouble

"Naruto." Hinata cried out the window.

The boy looked up and his smile faded. Hinata was in tears.

"Hinata-san are you OK!" Naruto shouted.

He stood on his tiptoes hoping that if he become a few inches closer he could save her from the pain she felt right now. That if he could hold her in his embrace that she would feel all so much better.

"I'm g-gonna get married. Please take me away from here." Hinata begged.

Naruto couldn't speak. That knocked the air clear out of his lungs. Leaving him isolated without nothing to use for his speech or sense at that matter. The gears turned in his head. If Hinata married he'd never see her as his own every again. If she married he could never have her. He knew from the beginning he couldn't have her, but the delusion kept him going.

"I'll try, but Neji's not gonna allow me to get you." A sniffle echoed down the street making all the street lights seem fuzzy and before he knew it he was crying as well. "No, Hinata I'm gonna get you no matter what your cousin says."

—

Kakashi slid amongst the shadows. Ignoring the fact that he was walking to the man that was willing to kill a young teenage girl. But what did that make Kakashi. Willing to take the virginity of a vulnerable young teenage girl. Willing to do all these things as if she was experienced as he was. Shoving the fact that this made him a pedophile into the back of his mind.

"Oh you came Kakashi-san." The old man in front of the large estate shouted.

Kakashi didn't respond he simply brushed past him. Into the doors and stood a little behind him. Disgusted by him. Not only did he destroy Kakashi's piece of mind he was about to destroy a young life.

"Don't act as if you don't know me." The man told him.

Finally Kakashi couldn't stand his irritating babble.

"Shut up Hyuga head."

"Well that sounded much like a child's bully name."

"Wasn't meant as one, just giving you a nickname." Kakashi took in a deep breathe. "Now that I'm here in your doorway let me see Sakura's OK."

—

This had been the first time Hinata had ran away. They had been gone for two days now. Hinata's family were beyond going crazy. But they could suck rocks for all Hinata cared. It was one thing to force her into marriage, but to do so with her sensei and separate two lovers.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" 

Hinata sat now in a old hotel in which naruto spent all his food money on for her. She felt bad for he even managed to find out of his own pocket food money for her. She told him that she could get a job earlier to make up for him doing so much. But he merely waved the notion off and told her no need to worry he would support them both.

Hinata's eyes jumped to the room phone. It rang continuously. Naruto answered.

"OK, I'll tell her. Yes sir."

He hung up and sat the phone down.

"Hinata they found us."

Hinata became frantic. Her breathes sharp and her face paled.

"How long do we have to be alone?" She managed to whisper.

"A few hours."

Hinata immediately jumped from the floor into Naruto's arms.

She never knew what this was all like. She was so over taken at how her family could so easily tear apart lovers. How easily they could make a girl cry. A thought that had been thought overly so when she first met him to now came running through again.

"Naruto, please. Before I marry I want to experience being your real lover. I don't want my sensei to be my first."

He didn't expect this from her, but did not deny her. He simply kept quiet and thought about her request. If they did that now they would be each others first. They would never forget it. It would stay in each mind and torment them when they separated. But it was all along worth it if he could keep her memory in his mind.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Take your clothing off."


	5. To Find A Cheat

The night went horribly for Hinata and Kakashi. They were married by force and then locked in a room together for the night. He offered her the bed and took the floor. Neither slept. Neither wanted to look at each other. Not interest in each other and forced to sleep in the same room. By the time they decided to talk was at two in the morning.

"So who did they separate you from?" Hinata asked.

He grunted and shifted from his laying position to sit up.

"Another student in my fourth hour class."

"Oh."

Silence filled the room for a long period of time.

Sakura was thrown out of her captors home along with another blond student she had met only a few time.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you?" He said lending a hand to help her up.

Sakura gladly took it and stood cradling her ankle.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I take it your Hinata's guy?"

"How do you know that?"

Sakura shrugged. How could she tell him that they met at school and exchanged secrets everyday. How could she tell him it was her fault that Hinata was forcefully married. If she wasn't there Ino couldn't of blackmailed him. She couldn't of succeeded.

"What's that smell on your breathe?"

Naruto was quiet a odd boy. He just asked the question out of the blue. How was she supposed to know. She was still getting over the panic of being separated from her illegal love.

"It's um... Nothing."

One Month Later...

"Kakashi-sensei are you home?" Hinata called.

She sat her bag down on the floor near the door. She walked into the kitchen finding a empty bottle of scotch. Hinata began to panic and ran for Kakashi's office. He was holding another half empty bottle and sat in the chair perched within the desk.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He turned to her and gave a sad smile.

"Hinata you look pretty." He whispered.

His face turned to eye the floor. Hinata slowly walked up to him with a hand reached out. Each step closer a new smell coming in tune. Each step a new noise coming from him was apparent.

"Are you OK, I'm worried about you?"

He shrugged innocently and looked up to the computer that flashed. A new email message was printed in big bright letters amongst the screen. He opened it and sighed. It clearly didn't make him happy. He became tense and irritated with the one email.

"Damn-it, could you tell your father some kind of fib. Anything that will make him give me a few days to sleep." He snapped.

Hinata took the last true step and pounced onto Kakashi. He swayed when she jumped into his lap. He wasn't sure how to react. After all they had been forced to marry and all she's done is be a good wife and go to sleep.

"Um.. Hinata?"

"Sorry I just felt like you would run if I touched you."

So many things rolled into his head at that moment. Many M rated, many inappropriate, but he chose something that would fit Hinata.

"What happened with you while visiting her?" He asks.

"Don't treat Sakura like that. She deserves better."

Hinata pulls back from giving him a tight gripping hug. A glare is plastered on her face. Tears are uncontrollably slipping down her cheeks. She wants to tell her sensei everything. To tell him that the scotch won't help, but in her eyes that's exactly the problem; he's her sensei. He's not like a normal man she would marry. Not a man that would sleep with her in the same bed happily. Not a man that would wake and admire her from a bedhead view. But Kakashi wasn't that man he was her sensei. Her awkward sensei obsessed with a certain orange book.

"She wasn't home, neither as Naruto."

"So Sakura are you OK?"

Naruto hovered over the feverish girl. A wet rag pressed to her forehead and a old ragged blanket the best he could offer. Normally Sakura and him would be sitting in her living room watching TV. Silent ignoring what recently had happened to them. But today going home Sakura's fever overtook her and she collapsed in the street. He took her into the closest ally. He never knew the way he just followed her home. He did whatever she told him. She even offered him her couch and he took it, but only with a long argue over him not needing pity.

"Wait, Naruto?"

She yawned slowly opening her eyes. Realization hit her and she leaped up onto her feet and nearly fell. Naruto caught her just in time. A expression unexplainable written amongst his face. Sakura leaned into him as he began to cry. She looked up and in that window sat Hinata in Kakashi's lap. They look as if they were in the midst of a kiss.

(→_**Up next will the two couples fall into despair.**_←)


	6. To Find Children

After a long talk and a long walk Naruto and Sakura passed out with tear streaked eyes. They slept hard. Only with there lovers in thought. After the scene with Kakashi and Hinata they were literally traumatized. Sakura's relationship with Kakashi was fragile enough. Not being able to wake to is face. Not knowing if he would meet her the night before or after. Simply not being able to be with him in legal reach was enough to make her lonely in a way. Like no one could help her in the darkness. Chains clank as she realize she has been chain to her prison she calls a relationship. A relationship that ended horribly or did it?

—

Hinata sat in front her fathers room. Waiting impatiently for his arrival. So she may speak her thoughts and tell him the secret she told Kakashi in the midst of tears. Tears that were shared with a stranger in her true love. A stranger she was forced to marry.

The maid passed by and came back. She sat by Hinata and gave a wave. Hinata looked over with her puffy red eyes. After so many tears of pain have passed your eyes can only look so strained of energy and light. The maid covered her mouth in astonishment. She reached out and touched Hinata's shoulder in sympathy.

"Hinata get your ass down here!" Her father bellowed.

She ran down the stairs and her doctor sat at the bottom of the stairs. She had a thought at what it might be. But didn't quiet piece it together. She stepped down and looked to her father.

The doctor standing next to him looked overly clean. Wrinkles with worry dancing on his forehead. In a way that could not be explained. Like the hygiene had took over his body and made him a bald hairless man. He looked quiet mature in his face though. As if you were looking up at a man that you could depend on. A man that would watch you no matter why. He was the man that was perfect for his job.

"We got the test results from yesterday." The doctor said.

He stepped a foot closer to Hinata. Closing a farthing distance between them.

"Hinata your pregnant."

"I knew that."

"Wait you knew and you didn't tell us?" Her father asked.

His fist were balling from fury and anger.

"No I-I came here to tell you a-about it."

"But there is no way it could be your husbands so who's child is it?"

She took a deep breathe to answer his question with full confidence.

—

"I'm sorry the number you are calling is disconnected."

Sakura held the phone still to her ear. Waiting for any type of response. If she could get any type of reply she would scream in joy. Just to hear that he cared enough to answer the phone. Just to hear his voice would calm her now. Naruto watched her from the kitchen as she desperately called Kakashi. Waiting for something that would never happen. Just waiting for anything that could happen. He stood up with a cup of coffee. He walked in and handed her the cup.

She sipped quickly and sat it down. Pulling the phone from her ear and redialing. She didn't understand that it wasn't his number anymore. But that wouldn't stop her.

"Sakura what is this emergency you told me you need to call him for?"

She looked back at him and gave a pathetic look of excitement. To give Naruto that little glimmer of happiness so that he would leave her alone is all she would give. But he wouldn't let that be the end.

"OK that's enough Sakura. Tell me whats wrong?"

He took the phone from her hand and sat it down. She took a deep breathe to answer his question with full confidence.

—

"Naruto Uzumaki."

—

"Kakashi Hatake."

—

"Is the father of my child."

—

"Is the father of my child."

(→_**Up next will the two couples fall into despair.**_←)

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys. I've been really thinking. I can't into my work lately. I know why, because I've been so obsessed with trying to earn your guys reviews. So please review before you leave. And from now on I'm gonna leave little previews of the next chapter. (Chapter 7 To Find A Gentle Man) Sakura and Hinata's secrets are out. How will they react? Sakura sure in hell is gonna tell her love, but will Hinata?<strong>


	7. To Find A Gentle Man

"That street boy!" Neji screamed.

Her father held him back with little sympathy.

"How could you ruin our family name with that filthy child! Do you understand how easily you have it!"

"Neji I-"

"I have worked day and night to prove to your father how I would be a good heir only to be looked over because your his precious little girl!"

The long set of stairs grew a eery step a time.

"I think that's enough."

Hinata looked up to Kakashi who sat down on the top of the stairs.

"Do you know of this child?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"Know, wow you guys are slow." His eyes drew daggers in her father's forehead. " In the time you give her do you really believe she would lose her virginity to a filthy boy like him. She has standards and grew up with your knowledge sir. So think just a little harder. Where do you allow her the most. Either school or home. Make sense now, has it clicked."

Neji's teeth gritted.

"So what your saying is my staff or the school staff has deflowered my little girl."

Kakashi sighed.

"Hinata-chan."

She kept a steady eye contact with Kakashi. He stood and walked down to the last step next to her. He put his hands in his pockets.

"What Kakashi-sensei?"

"See doesn't that sound familiar."

Hinata got it now. Kakashi didn't want her to get yelled at. He was going to pretend to be the old man that manipulated the little girl that just wanted someone to hold her. He wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"I do apologize for blaming you for the street boys child. We hadn't realized you two were-"

The doors to the front swung open. The multiple bodyguards the Hyuga leader had held up weapons immediately.

"Master Uzumaki!"

"Daddy why are you kneeling for Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pointed at himself confusedly.

"I'm not that special. I've only had a job for like a week."

He looked up at Hinata cornering Kakashi's arm.

"Hey why do you have your hand on Hinata-chan! Not cool dude! Sakura his all freaked out because of you!"

"We are deeply sorry sir. We hadn't realized that our daughter was in love with the great Uzumaki's son."

"What are you nuts my dad was a carpenter. My mom had a writing job."

"Yes we are aware that your mother married a strange young man without a family name to call his own."

Hinata dashed to Naruto. Leaping into his arms and 'causing him almost fall back.

"I told you they weren't fucking! Come on in and tell Kakashi-sensei he's a baby daddy already!"

Sakura came in meekly before realizing Naruto was a dumass!

"Hey ass you don't go just blurting shit out like that!"

Naruto let go of Hinata and swung his arms around Sakura who in which continued to beat onto his chest.

"You asshole! Keep your mouth shu-"

Neji took his fathers wrist and left the room for their privacy.

"Will will call your company to come pick up you and your friends."

Kakashi still stood there. His mouth most likely ajar if he felt part of this moment. He had gotten all of them into so much trouble. He was supposed to help these students advance into adulthood, he had only done so physically.

After Sakura's screaming outburst she looked towards her lover.

"Kashi?"

A name he had not heard in so long. It almost caused him to trip down the last step that he dashed down to embrace her smaller frame. The way she said his name and the smell of her hair. It was all back, it was all in his arms.

"Are you really part of a royal family as well?"

Naruto shrugged, confused himself as to what he was.

"Guess we will see when we are picked up."

A night filled with so much suffering had almost came to a end when Naruto finally found his mother. She apologized for the Hyuga's cruelty to the couples. She was caught back when Naruto's sensei pinned his student to the wall and kissed her. It was a awkward find, but she took it in stride as she knew of taboo love. But she brought bad news as they sat down for a fulfilling meal.

"The Hyuga do not take betrayal lightly. You three will stay with us in our protection tell we are certain you are safe and that those pictures haven't found themselves in the police's hands. We have prepared you each your own room unless you would like to keep to each others company."

"I do not want to sound rude, but may me and Kakashi sleep in a room together?"

Kushina chuckled before handing a single key to the young girl.

"With the sexual drive in your partner's hand it does not surprise me at all that you ask of this." She turned to Naruto. "Would you like the same treatment for your future bride."

"Who ever said I was going to marry!"

All the students blushes were evident. Kakashi and Kushina laughed.

"Well you do plan to take responsibility for her little boy or girl don't you?"

"O-of course!"

Naruto dashed off with Hinata in embarrassment after taking the key.

"So Sakura."

She looked up to Kakashi who had a bright grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really gonna have a little Haruno!" His tone dropped to that of a little girl.

His jacket gasped in sounds as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder and dipped under her arm to poke her tummy.

(→_**Up next will the two couples fall into despair.**_←)

**Author Note**: I'm so sorry for not updating guys! I'm going to continue it a little more, maybe finish it within the next two chapters, but I'm glad you've held on to this story for as long as you had! Thank you so much! I have never gotten so many reviews on the actually story before! I love you guys!


End file.
